Four is Company
by Pokemon Ranger-Trainer
Summary: After Rocky fell in love with a female flying squirrel named Belinda, Rocky and Bullwinkle meet Belinda's old friend, a she-moose named Ginger. They share their tale of how they became separated due to the Pottsylvanians and their skills of deception. In the meantime, Boris and Natasha have a new, top-secret sinister plot that not even the narrator knows about!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Rocky and Bullwinkle. I can claim Belinda the flying squirrel and my newest OC, Ginger the moose, but that is it. The reason why this disclaimer is underlined is because I'm going to have the narrator's lines be in bold like I should have in my last Rocky and Bullwinkle story. I don't feel like I did the show justice in that one…

**Our story opens today in the small town of Frostbite Falls, Minnesota. In this little town were two very big heroes: Rocket J. Squirrel and his pal, Bullwinkle the moose. Also with them was Rocky's romantic interest, Belinda, a brown flying squirrel who had stolen his heart when we last saw them. At the Frostbite Falls train station, a new character is just stepping off the train.**

A female moose had turned her head so her antlers would not get caught in the doorway as she stepped off the train. The moose, whose name was Ginger, muttered to herself, "I hope she's okay. With luck, she got away from those criminals and found Rocky and Bullwinkle." She walked up to a stand that sold maps and asked, "Excuse me. Do any of these show the location of Rocky the flying squirrel's home?"

"Boy, do they! You know, Rocky's got a new girlfriend. Her name's Belinda. Cute thing," the salesman told her. "You want a map? Fifty cents."

"Thank you," Ginger thanked the salesman, paid, and took a map.

**Meanwhile, at Rocky and Bullwinkle's house, Bullwinkle was making breakfast for Rocky and Belinda.**

"How I love bakin' bacon because bakin' is the thing to do," Bullwinkle sang as he was making pancakes in a frying pan.

"That song's not so fitting," Belinda commented in a yawn.

"Neither is a ten-gallon hat that only holds three gallons," Bullwinkle replied. "Do you like your pancakes sunny-side up?"

**As fate would have it, Bullwinkle had eggs in the frying pan, but none of the other ingredients.**

"You have to break a few eggs to make a pancake, you know," Bullwinkle chuckled.

"Yeah, but you need more than just eggs," Rocky informed Bullwinkle.

"I'm trying to become more of an egghead these days," Bullwinkle said in his defense.

"Aren't you worried about cholesterol?" Rocky asked his buddy curiously.

"Never heard of her," Bullwinkle shrugged.

**Just then, there was a knock on the door.**

"I've got it. Watch my pancakes, Rock?" Bullwinkle declared, heading toward the door. Upon opening it, he was staring at the most beautiful she-moose he had ever seen. "Bow-wow!"

"What kind of moose goes—Ginger!" Belinda came over to see what was taking Bullwinkle so long. She was surprised and amazed to see her old friend, Ginger.

**Belinda explained to our boys that she and Ginger used to live together in their hometown, until one day, something terrible happened.**

"What was it? A hurricane?" Rocky asked.

"No," Belinda shook her head.

"Wildfires?" Bullwinkle asked.

"No," again, Belinda shook her head.

"Tax collectors," Ginger finally told them. "They had driven us out of town after Snidely Whiplash came in and foreclosed our mortgages after the taxes got too high, and Belinda and I were separated. Last I heard, some Pottsylvanians got to her before I could pinpoint her. That is, until today. I was told that she was living with…a boyfriend."

"B-boyfriend?" Rocky echoed, his gray furred face turning scarlet before their eyes.

"Sounds like those darned tax collectors were collecting a king's ransom!" Bullwinkle banged his fist on their coffee table.

"Close. It was a fearless leader's ransom," Ginger explained.

"You mean…" Belinda felt tears form in her eyes.

"Yes. He had his spies disguise themselves as tax collectors and squeeze as much money out of it as he could. Now, it's a warehouse complex full of pot stickers and soap that smells like gunpowder," Ginger nodded and hugged her old friend.

"I guess it was a blast of fresh scents," Bullwinkle chuckled.

"Is this a joke to you, Bullwinkle?" Rocky asked in slight annoyance.

**Eavesdropping from outside was that no-good fiend, that vile villain, that crazed crook—**

"Flattery will get you nowhere, my dear narrator," a short, stout man with a Pottsylvanian accent said sweetly.

…**Boris Badenov.**

"At your service," Boris took off his hat and took a bow.

**And his partner in crime, Natasha Fatale.**

"Charmed, dollink," said a tall, slender woman with an accent of the same nationality as Boris.

"I think I vaguely remember the girl moose. She was first to protest collection," Boris recalled.

"Back in Pottsylvania, in situations like that, we just give each other new necktie. Made of rope," Natasha shrugged and informed the audience.

**H-hey, this is a kids' show!**

"This is no different from what we said back in the sixties!" Boris claimed defensively.

**Alright, you have a point…**

"Anyways, moose and squirrel better not get in our way this time," Boris said with a heaving sigh.

**What is your plan this time, anyway?**

"We can't tell you," Natasha informed the narrator.

**Well, why not?**

"Because we have to keel you first if you want to know," Boris answered. "Curiosity killed the storyteller, eh, Natasha?"

"Yes, dollink!" Natasha laughed at Boris' pun.

**Okay, I don't want to know anymore. Meanwhile, inside, Bullwinkle was offering some breakfast to Ginger.**

"Do you like your pancakes sunny-side up?" Bullwinkle asked her.

"I ate on the train, but thanks," Ginger thanked flatly.

"Oh. Okay," Bullwinkle said glumly, flipping his eggs as he fried them.

"I didn't know you lived with a moose back home," Rocky said to Belinda.

"It was too painful to talk about. I'm sorry, Rocky," Belinda apologized. Rocky pulled the brown flying squirrel into a loving and comforting hug.

"Don't be sorry," he told her soothingly. "I'd be quiet about it, too, if I had to be away from Bullwinkle for that long. Why, I don't think that's happened since…I want to say it was since the New Greenpernt incident. Hokey smoke, was I lonely."

"Yeah," Belinda nodded tearfully. She was happy deep down inside because she could tell that Rocky understood how she felt.

**While they were all so absorbed in what was going on around them, none of them notice a hand slip in through the open window by the stove and put a grenade in the egg carton. What will become of our heroes? Tune into our next exciting episode, "Egg-splosion" or "You Need to Break Some Bombshells to Make an Omelet". **


	2. Chapter 2

**We last left our heroes making breakfast when a female moose took the scene. Her name was Ginger, and as fate would have it, she's an old friend of Belinda. Yes, the two shared a relationship similar to our boys, Rocky and Bullwinkle. As everyone was catching up, a sinister and mysterious hand placed a white painted grenade in the egg carton.**

"I think it's time for another egg," Bullwinkle said, absentmindedly reaching for the grenade.

"Bullwinkle, I think we have enough eggs," Rocky said to him, also unaware that his bovine buddy was holding a bomb.

"What makes you say that, Rock?" Bullwinkle asked.

"Cholesterol," Rocky reminded him.

"I said it last episode and I'll say it again. I've never heard of her," Bullwinkle reiterated himself in the statement that he never met a female named 'Cholesterol'. "Now let me crack this here egg…"

"Stop!" Ginger shouted and suddenly grabbed Bullwinkle's wrist.

"What? What is it? I swear I didn't break the law!" Bullwinkle yelled in panic. "Belinda didn't tell me her friend was a police officer."

"I'm more of an agent than a cop," Ginger informed him.

"You mean—" Bullwinkle started to say.

"No, not a cleaning agent nor an insurance agent!" Ginger interrupted and answered, as if she had read his mind.

"What mind?" Bullwinkle asked.

"What's wrong with the egg, Ginger?" Rocky asked curiously.

"It's not an egg, is it?" Belinda hypothesized. Ginger shook her antlered head, confirming Belinda's suspicions. The she-moose threw the explosive back out the window and there was suddenly a loud boom.

_BOOM!_

"Eek!" Belinda squeaked in fear. Rocky wrapped his arms around the she-squirrel's head and his tail around her body, trying to lessen her fearful shivers.

"Huh. And here I thought that they were expired…" Bullwinkle muttered in wonder.

"Ginger, if you don't have a place to stay, we'll be happy to oblige," Rocky informed the female moose. "Any friend of Belinda's is a friend of ours."

"Yeah! There's always room for one more!" Bullwinkle agreed.

"Please, Ginger! They let me stay! You should stay, too!" Belinda begged, not wanting to be separated from her best friend any longer.

"Thank you for the offer," Ginger thanked them. "I think I'll have to take you up on that. But the issue with the grenade concerns me."

"Concerns you how?" Rocky asked.

"I don't think our friendly neighborhood grocer or friendly remote farmer put that bomb in the egg carton. Someone must be out to get us," Belinda theorized. "But who? I have two theories."

"One is Pottsylvanians, right?" Rocky guessed. He was signified that he had guessed correctly when Belinda kissed him on the cheek. The plucky gray squirrel swooned.

"And the other theory?" Bullwinkle asked.

"An inanimate object that suddenly became animate. I saw a lot of weird stuff on the way to Minnesota, so don't tell me otherwise," Belinda replied.

"The world is a strange place," Rocky concluded.

"Yeah. Full of strangers and such," Bullwinkle chuckled to himself.

"Bullwinkle, I think someone does want us out of the way. But why?" Rocky wondered.

"To keep us from getting involved in some sort of sinister plot, I assume. We'd better look into this before it's too late," Ginger answered, narrowing her eyes and looking around.

"Whenever that is," Belinda added.

**And so, the two squirrels and the two moose (yes, the plural of 'moose' is 'moose') went into town and started to look around, each one of them keeping their five senses peeled for anything suspicious.**

"Did you find anything?" Rocky asked everyone.

"A guy on the street tried to sell me some catnip. Other than that, no," Bullwinkle reported.

"I've got nothing. I'm sorry, Rocky!" Belinda hugged Rocky and cried out in shame.

"Hey, it is okay, Belinda. We just don't exactly know what to look for," Rocky consoled the she-squirrel.

Just then, in a tall office building high above, Natasha Fatale, disguised as a book publisher, 'accidently' threw a potted plant out the window and onto Bullwinkle's head. Bullwinkle, unfazed by the impact, said, "Huh. I must have been thinking about going green."

"Oh, my poor moose! You seem to have taken a blow to the head!" a short and stout doctor with a Pottsylvanian accent came along over to Bullwinkle. "My name is Doctor K. Boom. Allow me to examine you."

"That voice. Where have I heard that voice?" Rocky asked himself. It was on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't remember for some reason. Though it happened often, it drove him nuts every time.

"Hmm…" Ginger also seemed suspicious.

"Please, please, come. Step into my office," Dr. Boom insisted, taking Bullwinkle inside a building. Ginger and the two squirrels followed.

"How long do I have, Doc?" Bullwinkle asked as he sat on an examination table.

"Not long, I hope," Dr. Boom muttered.

"What was that?" Rocky asked, having not heard exactly what the supposed doctor said.

"I said 'by the time you die, we'll have had two more popes'," Dr. Boom lied, sweating a little. Ginger narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh, goody!" Bullwinkle clapped excitedly and bounded up and down.

"Now, I just need to run a couple tests," Dr. Boom informed them.

"Okay. What kind of tests?" Bullwinkle asked.

"Yes. What kind?" Ginger implored.

"Oh, the usual. Reflexes, eyes, blood, flammability; all that fun stuff," Dr. Boom told them, winking at the audience.

"I thought the fire department tested how flammable I am," Bullwinkle voiced his thoughts.

"I didn't even know such a test existed," Rocky spoke up.

"I don't think they do," Belinda claimed.

"Shut up your mouth!" Dr. Boom yelled at Belinda, who recoiled into Rocky's arms. "Out! All of you! Not you, he-moose! The rest of you! Out!" As the squirrels and Ginger were walking out, the she-moose saw Dr. Boom take out a big sledge hammer. Bullwinkle sat calmly, awaiting the so-called 'reflex test'. Ginger swiftly flicked the light switch just as Dr. Boom was about to bring the might hammer down on Bullwinkle's knees. In the dark, he missed, hit a mirror, and the mirror bounced the hammer back, causing the 'doctor' to hit himself with the hammer.

"Thanks, Doc," Bullwinkle walked out of the office unscathed and unknowing.

"Bullwinkle! Bullwinkle, are you okay?! I heard a lot of banging in there and a loud crash! I got so worried!" Rocky asked frantically.

"I'm fine, dearest Rocket. I didn't hear anything," Bullwinkle informed him.

"You didn't?" Rocky asked, tilting his head quizzically.

"Nope. It was too dark in there," Bullwinkle shook his head.

"I'm sure…" Ginger rolled her eyes.

As they walked out of the doctor's office, Natasha looked out the window and gasped. "They're alive?! Boris must have screwed up again." She picked up a phone and called a number. "Hello, Boris dollink. Is everything ready? Yes, I know moose and squirrel are alive. Yes, the female moose and squirrel, too, dollink. I know, I know. Is almost time. We must get rid of them before they get onto us." Hanging up, she muttered, "Almost time…"

**Almost time for what, exactly? What do these sinister villains have planned? Seriously, I'm inclined to know! I'm the narrator! Tune into our next exciting episode "Half Past Terror" or "That's Classified, Dollink".**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before starting the show, we would like to apologize in advance for grammatical errors in this installment. Yes, as it would turn out, the author of the script, away from his home computer, had to write this on a laptop that ran and still runs efficiently, but does not have the most reliable word processor. And no, grammatical errors do not include Boris and Natasha's poor English, which isn't so poor when you think about the fact that it is (probably) not their first language. Their errors in speech are intentional.**

"Gee, we didn't have all of this fancy stuff back when we still aired," Rocky acknowledged in awe. "Hokey smoke, times have changed!"

**At any rate, we last left our heroes leaving a doctor's office, but it was really the office of the highly unqualified Dr. K. Boom.**

"Alias Boris Badenov," Boris stated proudly and took a bow, still dressed as a doctor.

**And we left Natasha muttering…**

"Is almost time… Is almost time…" Natasha muttered to herself in an office down the street from Boris's.

**But what is it almost time for? Let's check back in with Boris.**

"Glass cutter? Check. Pistol? Check. Rope? Check. Frostbite Falls, the small, run-of-mill town that is not even on map is finally opening a big jewelry store!" Boris cackled with delight as he showed the audience a map.

"Boris, dollink! You just made two mistakes!" Natasha came running in, which was impressive because she was wearing heels.

"Shut up your mouth! I make no mistake!" Boris spat.

"You did, dollink. One, you just told our scheme to all the children of the world. B, you holding map of Georgia. Of course Frostbite Falls isn't on that map. I don't think any falls are in that state," Natasha informed him.

"Only the people we tripped on our trip, honey bun," Boris reminded her, evilly chuckling.

"Oh, yeah! That was good vacation!" Natasha remembered, chiming in on the evil laughter. "Now when we rob jewelry store?"

"The night before it opens!" Boris stated, once again with boundless pride. "We swipe everything, including the Momonga Diamond!"

"Momonga?" Natasha echoed. "Why is called the Momonga Diamond?"

"Oh, boy, we're becoming educational. A Pteromys momonga is the scientific Latin name for the Japanese dwarf flying squirrel. They named the diamond after a squirrel," Boris stated. "I don't know why, but is named after Pteromys momonga."

"Fascinating, dollink! One question."

"Yes, Natasha?"

"Why do you know that?"

"Because of what we're up against! Moose and _squirrel_! I like to research my opponents. Unfortunately, I didn't get far. So many different types of flying squirrels! They're divided into tribes, like red-skins!" Boris griped furiously over his situation.

**Meanwhile, back with our heroes…**

"Hey, look!" Belinda pointed to a sign.

"'Frostbite Jewel Emporium, opening soon! Featuring the Momonga Diamond!'" Rocky read the sign aloud.

"What's a 'momonga'?" Bullwinkle asked.

"It's a Japanese dwarf flying squirrel," Ginger informed him.

"Hokey smoke, Ginger! You're so smart! Bullwinkle needs someone like that!" Rocky exclaimed, causing the female moose to turn bright red like a strawberry.

"Are you a momonga, Rock?" Bullwinkle asked his buddy.

"Last I checked, I'm a hundred percent American," Rocky shook his head.

"How about you, Belinda? We don't exactly know what kind of flying squirrel you are," Ginger asked her best friend.

"I think I'm all-American, but…maybe I'm part momonga? I don't know…" Belinda tried to give an acceptable answer to a question she did not know the answer to.

"Ah, don't dwell on it. Whatever you are, you're my best friend," Ginger smiled and picked up the brown flying squirrel.

"Hey, Ginger, why do you think it's called the Momonga Diamond?" Belinda asked the she-moose, hoping she had an answer.

"I don't know. It could be a dwarf diamond," Ginger chuckled to herself.

"You know, I could give you lessons on how to make better puns," Bullwinkle offered.

"After 'Magic Made Easy; The Hard Way'? Yeah, thanks, but I think I'll have to pass in order to preserve and sustain my life," Ginger declined Bullwinkle's offer.

"I have an idea!" Bullwinkle suddenly had an idea.

"What is it Bullwinkle?" Rocky asked.

"In honor of Ginger's arrival into town, I can make some of Grandma Moose's triple layer fudge cake! Then, we can try to get a tour of the jewel emporium tomorrow!" Bullwinkle suggested excitedly.

"I don't think I've had your grandma's fudge cake, but I have met her. She is a really nice lady!" Belinda said, not recalling having ever tasted the cake.

"It's an explosion of flavor!" Bullwinkle informed her.

"That's one way to put it! I'm just glad we got those last two payments in on our oven," Rocky laughed fondly at the memory of the last time Bullwinkle decided to voluntarily make that cake.

"Bell, what are they talking about?" Ginger asked Belinda as she was starting to get confused.

"I haven't a clue, Gin," the brown flying squirrel answered.

"Maybe we can get a tour, but I wouldn't get our hopes up," Rocky claimed, referring to the jewelry emporium. "It opens two days from now."

"Well, I wouldn't get our hopes down either," Bullwinkle said proudly. "Why don't we head back to the house to get you settled in, Ginger?"

"So we rob store tomorrow night," Boris decided, skulking in a nearby alley. "I hope moose and squirrel and she-moose and she-squirrel don't get in the way again. Or else Fearless Leader might have my head."

"Oh, relax, dollink. They probably take tour during the day, and we sneak in and steal the goods at night. Then, everyone's happy! Well, just us and Fearless Leader, but that's all that matters," Natasha reasoned with him through a wireless communication device. "I am loving these modern-day trinkets and gadgets and gizmos!"

"I hate happy," Boris reminded his partner in crime (literally his partner in crime).

"Not when we're happy. Much less so when Fearless Leader is happy," Natasha countered.

"You're right. When he's happy," Boris trembled at sickening thoughts, "I don't get liquidated."

**Well, I'm glad I finally know what's going on, but this is terrible! Boris and Natasha plan on robbing a jewelry store clean! Will our heroes be able to get a tour and somehow stop the villainous villains? Tune into our next exciting episode, "A Jewel's Fool" or "Momonga Madness". **


	4. Chapter 4

**We last left our heroes one day ago, hoping to get a tour of the soon-to-be-open Frostbite Jewel Emporium, the first big store to open in town since the hardware store known as 'Screwballs'. Now, in their humble cottage, Rocky and Bullwinkle are trying to get a sneak-peek tour. **

"Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Really? Hokey smoke! Thanks so much!" Rocky excitedly thanked the owner of the emporium over the telephone. "We're in! Four o'clock this afternoon!"

"That's great!" Belinda squealed excitedly, wrapping her arms around Rocky. "You're the best, Rock!"

"I-I am?" Rocky stammered with a blush on his face. His success in getting the tour earned him a kiss, to which he swooned in response: "Hokey smoke!"

"Well, this will certainly be interesting," Ginger believed.

"Yeah. There's something about rocks that make me think of Rocky, especially that Morongo diamond," Bullwinkle agreed.

"You mean 'Momonga'," Ginger corrected, "named after the Japanese dwarf flying squirrel, Pteromys momonga."

"I don't speak Spanish," Bullwinkle dully informed Ginger, who shook her head and let out a heaving sigh of annoyance.

**Unfortunately, our archfiend of archfiends, Boris Badenov, and his partner in crime, Natasha Fatale, chose that same afternoon to rob the jewelry store. We would call them the King and Queen of Crime, but Pottsylvania is a dictatorship country. No monarchs, just a spymaster.**

"And a fearless one, too!" Fearless Leader shouted all the way from Pottsylvania.

"Ooh, Natasha, I just heard horrible premonition that sounded like Fearless Leader," Boris groaned in agony.

"You're just tired, dollink. Rest up for this afternoon. Four o'clock, remember?" Natasha reminded him.

"Of course, Natasha. Who do you take me for? Moose?" Boris demanded.

"I hope not," Natasha shook her head.

"Good. The jewel store is closed until tomorrow. Moose and squirrel can't possibly get in our way this time," Boris pointed out, having no idea how wrong he was. "Although, the she-moose seems several thousand times smarter than the moose we've had to deal with all this time."

"Wouldn't that only make her average, dollink?" Natasha questioned him.

"You have a point. So, that means she is several hundred thousand times smarter. She saw through my disguise! I think she is spy for the Americans!" Boris exclaimed. "The moose and squirrel never saw through my disguise before! Only the she-squirrel and that is just because she knew us prior to that time in the restaurant!"

**Recapping way back to the Love Squirrels incident, when Belinda was flat-out broke and desperately needed income from somewhere, she and Rocky had went out on a date. She had been working for Boris and Natasha at the time because she felt like she had no other options. Boris and Natasha had put on disguises that Belinda was able to recognize them in because the restaurant was their rendezvous point.**

"I don't think she could do it twice," Boris bet counterfeit money on the probability that Belinda would not recognize him again."Of course is counterfeit! You think I'd bet money on bet that I wasn't guaranteed to win? Bah! Shut up your mouth!"

**4 p.m., at the emporium…**

Rocky, Bullwinkle, Belinda, and Ginger stood before the Frostbite Jewel Emporium, waiting to go inside. The owner came out and welcomed them in. The owner, Mr. Oscar Nix, a somewhat stocky fellow on the shorter side, cautioned, "Just be careful not to smudge the glass cases. We don't want people to know you've gotten a sneak peak at what we have to offer."

"Okay! Thank you so much, Mr. Nix," Rocky thanked politely.

"Now, if you step over this way, you'll see one of our most expensive items, the Momonga Diamond. I should know. I have a master's degree in rocks and minerals," Mr. Nix informed them. There, in a glass case in the center of a room sat a small diamond on a large, fluffy, blue cushion.

Bullwinkle looked to the right and saw a certificate mounted to the wall. He asked, "Is that your degree?"

"Yep. 'O. Nix, mineralogy'," Mr. Nix proudly read the degree. "I also minored in physical education, so the guards I forgot to hire are in their top form!"

"How can you know that if you forgot to hire them?" Rocky asked curiously.

"Gadzooks, you're right," Mr. Nix realized.

"This guy reminds me of Captain Peachfuzz," Bullwinkle muttered to Rocky.

"Peter? He's my second cousin!" Mr. Nix exclaimed.

"That figures," Rocky said.

"What happened to your first cousin?" Bullwinkle interrogated curiously.

"Oscar!" Captain Peter "Wrong-Way" Peachfuzz walked in through the door.

"Pete!" Mr. Nix opened his arms. They hugged each other.

"Sorry I took so long to get here! The map I used was so confusing!" Captain Peachfuzz apologized.

"I'm used to it," Mr. Nix laughed.

"If you don't mind, I think I'll look around for a bit," Ginger informed Mr. Nix.

"Go ahead," Mr. Nix nodded and told her. Off went Ginger.

"I need to use the little moose's room," Bullwinkle went off to find a restroom.

"I guess that leaves you and me to look around together, Belinda," Rocky told the beautiful she-squirrel, holding her paw.

"I wouldn't want to look around with anyone else, Rocket J. Squirrel," Belinda giggled. Paw-in-paw, they skipped away to another chamber of jewels.

"Oh, my! I just remembered! My degree isn't supposed to be in the same room as the Momonga Diamond!" Mr. Nix gasped.

"I'll help you move the diamond!" Capt. Peachfuzz offered.

"Wouldn't it be easier just to move the degree?" Mr. Nix asked his relative.

"Oscar, is the easy way ever the right way?" Capt. Peachfuzz asked rhetorically. The question was rather ironic given that his fitting nickname was 'Wrong-Way'.

"You're right, Pete," Mr. Nix smiled and consented to moving the diamond. Carefully, they both lifted up the case.

**Meanwhile, Boris and Natasha were beginning their fiendish plot.**

"And now I will cut power supply, which will turn out the lights. Then, we go on our merry way with diamonds and rubies and pearls and such stuff," Boris announced as he sabotaged the generator. As he predicted, the lights went out.

"Excellent, dollink. Only one problem," Natasha informed him.

"What, Natasha?"

"It's so dark that we can't see diamonds."

"Oh. Maybe I should have thought this through a little better."

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?! I can't see where I'm going!" a dimwitted voice shouted out from close by.

"Is that…?" Natasha whispered.

"Is moose!" Boris gasped lightly.

"Is somebody there? Is that you, Rock? Hello?" Bullwinkle called out in the dark.

**Meanwhile, with Rocky and Belinda…**

"I'm scared, Rocky," Belinda whimpered, clinging tight to her hero.

"It's okay. I'm here. We've got each other," Rocky said soothingly as he wrapped his arms around her head, trying to quell her startled shivering.

"Why do you think the lights went out?" she asked, hoping the plucky squirrel had an answer.

"I don't know. Power failure, I suppose," Rocky gave his best guess. He wrapped his tail around her and told her, "As long as we're together, we'll be fine. Okay?"

"Right. It's the American way," Belinda agreed. Rocky couldn't see her adorable face, but he could tell that hope glimmered in her eyes.

**Meanwhile, Ginger was suddenly very suspicious of the power outage.**

The beautiful she-moose struck a match, lighting it, and looked around. She muttered, "This reeks of Pottsylvanians."

**Will Boris and Natasha succeed in their plan? Will our heroes find a way to thwart them? Will somebody please turn the lights—ouch! Ugh, on…? We'll hopefully find out next time in "Pearls before Swindlers" or "Rock Hard Rocky".**


	5. Chapter 5

**We last left our heroes roaming around in the dark thanks to a scheme-gone-wrong by Boris Badenov, who was attempting to rob the Frostbite Falls Jewel Emporium. Our villains were hiding in the dark due to Bullwinkle being nearby, stumbling about in the darkness.**

"I can't even see my own hoof in front of my face," Bullwinkle complained. "Rocky? Ginger? Someone? Hello!"

Thinking fast, Natasha put on her best impression of Rocky. She called out, "Bullwinkle! Is that you?"

"Last time I checked," Bullwinkle answered, believing it to be Rocky in the pitch black darkness.

"I'll look for a light switch. Uh, go make sure Belinda is okay," Natasha instructed, still acting as Rocky.

"I thought you'd be with her. Abandoning your girl?! Rocket J. Squirrel, I am ashamed of you!" Bullwinkle scolded.

"She went to look for Ginger!" Natasha's quick thinking struck again.

"Oh. Then it's okay," Bullwinkle shrugged, buying the excuse. Natasha and Boris listened to the moose's footsteps, which seemed to gradually fade out.

"Nice work, Natasha," Boris commended his partner. "Where you learn to do that?"

"I didn't. Squirrel and I share a voice actress," Natasha shrugged.

"Ah. I see. Come on; let's grab jewels before someone catches us," Boris instructed.

"Boris, we cannot even catch ourselves in this dirty darkness," Natasha tried to reason with her partner in crime. She had a point, but Boris didn't care. The short, stout man jumped up and ran straight into a wall.

"Natasha, you've never been more wrong. Look! I caught myself!" Boris called out pathetically to her.

"Yo-ho," Natasha replied.

"What?" Boris wasn't sure what she meant by 'yo-ho'.

"I don't know. The mood needs to be lightened," Natasha shrugged and sighed.

"Not to mention the room," Boris added.

**Meanwhile, Ginger was trying to snuff out the fiendish fiends responsible for the power failure.**

"It's a Pottsylvanian plot. I'm sure of it. Either that or a communist plot," Ginger muttered to herself. "When I get my hands on whoever did this…"

**She never got to finish her sentence, as Bullwinkle ran straight into her. Wham!**

"There you are, you dirty crook!" Ginger growled and started to choke Bullwinkle, having no idea it was really him.

"Last time I checked, I was Bullwinkle!" Bullwinkle rasped. Shocked, Ginger let go of him.

"Sorry," Ginger apologized.

"Ginger? Thank goodness you're alright," Bullwinkle sighed with relief. "Rocky went to look for a light switch. Is Belinda okay?"

"I thought Belinda was with Rocky. And what good would a light switch do? Power is out all over the building," Ginger pointed out.

"Now that I think about it, you do have a valid point," Bullwinkle thought it over and said.

"And Rocky and Belinda stick to each other like white on rice," Ginger pointed out. "Bullwinkle, I think you've been bamboozled."

"I've been tricked?" Bullwinkle gasped in shock. He couldn't believe it. If he wasn't talking to Rocky back there, who was it? He couldn't think of any valid answers other than one: an evil ventriloquist. Of course, he had no idea how far off he was. "A ventriloquist tricked me!"

"Ventriloquism may be this fiend's hobby, but I think they do something else for a living," Ginger theorized.

"Oh? Like what, Ginger?" Bullwinkle asked curiously.

"Making people's lives miserable," Ginger suggested. "Come on. Let's retrace your steps. I think we can find the guy if we go back the way you came."

"Good idea. Where'd I come from?" Bullwinkle asked.

"You don't know?!" Ginger demanded in pure disbelief. "I had way too much faith in you…"

"I thought you'd know!" Bullwinkle claimed defensively.

"How can I know when I can barely see you?!" Ginger demanded.

"You have a point," Bullwinkle acknowledged her voice of aggravated reason.

"Okay, okay, stay calm, Ginger. Stay calm," Ginger coached herself. She suggested to Bullwinkle, "Let's find Rocky and Belinda before we do anything else."

"Agreed," Bullwinkle nodded.

**Rocky and Belinda were having an adventure of their own. The two squirrels were trying to remain optimistic in these dark and murky circumstances.**

"You know, Rock, no one can see us," Belinda pointed out.

"Yeah," Rocky nodded. "Just you and me. Here. In the dark."

"Do you want to…kiss?" Belinda asked curiously.

"Y-yeah! Sure! That's a great way to…you know, pass the time," Rocky nodded eagerly, trying to hide his intense feelings of excitement. He didn't want to seem overeager. They could barely see each other in the dark, but they knew where each other was. They followed their hearts until they reached each other's lips.

"Rocky, you sly squirrel!" a familiarly goofy voice exclaimed nearby. Rocky and Belinda pulled apart from their kiss to see Captain Peachfuzz and Mr. Nix standing before them with, thankfully, a lit torch.

"Hokey smoke! It's Captain Peachfuzz!" Rocky cried out in joy.

"And Mr. Nix!" Belinda added. Thanks to the torchlight, she could get a good look at her love squirrel's handsomely adorable face. Silently, she mumbled to herself, "I wish…"

"Hmm?" Rocky looked in her direction, curious about what she was saying.

"Nothing," Belinda giggled and smiled. "Thank you. You're always able to make me smile. That's surely a fact. I was just thinking about how great you are, Rock. A lot of people could stand to be a kindhearted as you."

"Belinda…" Rocky's eyes sparkled with delight at the compliment. He nodded with determination. "Okay, first we should start looking for Bullwinkle and Ginger! I hope they're okay.

**Meanwhile, Boris and Natasha decided to start stealing the jewels blindly. Boris had brought along three pillow cases just for the occasion.**

"The Momonga Diamond will be ours!" Boris declared loudly.

"I think I heard a voice!" the two spies heard Rocky cry out in the distance. "Where have I heard that voice before? I could swear I've heard that voice before."

"Natasha? Honey bun, what are you doing over there?" Boris called out to Rocky, thinking he was Natasha doing an impression of Rocky.

"Dollink, I'm right here," Natasha tugged on Boris's sleeve.

"Oh, boy. Natasha, I think I goofed," Boris sighed in distress.

"Are you sure you're not hearing things, Rock?" Capt. Peachfuzz asked Rocky.

"I'm sure I heard someone…" Rocky said with a hint of uncertainty.

"I've said this before and I'll say it again. You've heard more voices than Joan of Ark," Capt. Peachfuzz told Rocky the exact same words he said to the plucky squirrel long ago.

"I'm worried that we may have rodents, Peter," Mr. Nix said to his second cousin.

"Hey!" Rocky and Belinda cried out, offended.

"Of course, I mean of the unfriendly variety," Mr. Nix corrected himself nervously.

"You mean thieves, right?" Capt. Peachfuzz asked.

"Maybe…" Mr. Nix answered, unsure of what the problem could have been.

**Oh, what are our heroes going to do now? Tune in to see our next exciting episode, "Pitch Black Prism" or "Hide 'n' Sneak".**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, our heroes are still stumbling around in the dark, trying to figure out what was going on.**

"Thankfully, we have Mr. Nix and Captain Peachfuzz with us," Rocky reported with utter relief.

"And they have a torch with them!" Belinda added cheerily and gestured to the torch in Capt. Peachfuzz's hand.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, Oscar, I'd say this was a birthday candle," Capt. Peachfuzz told Mr. Nix.

"Do you know better, Captain?" Belinda asked hopefully.

"Not really," Capt. Peachfuzz reported and blew out the torch.

"Hokey smoke! We're stuck in the dark again! Captain!" Rocky exclaimed in despair.

"I thought 'not really' was warning enough," Captain Peachfuzz claimed innocently.

"It was my fault for letting him have the torch in the first place," Mr. Nix took the blame. "I think I just remembered something! A couple things, actually!"

"Hokey smoke! What are they, Mr. Nix?" Rocky asked hopefully.

"Uh…I think I forget," Mr. Nix reported sadly. "Too bad."

"Oh, come on!" Belinda griped. "Well, I guess that's proof that you're related to Captain Peachfuzz. What do we do now? The power is out, so we can't even report this to the police—"

"That's what the silent alarm is for. It runs on the local power provided by whatever electrical company the town uses. Hey! That's one of the things I remembered!" Mr. Nix suddenly recalled joyfully. "Oh, and in the event of a power outage, the pressure-activated booby traps are armed and ready."

"Traps? Oh, no! Bullwinkle!" Rocky cried out, finding it liable for Bullwinkle to trip one of those traps.

"And Ginger, too!" Belinda added, worried that her friend would eventually get caught in a trap.

"Is this a trap?" Capt. Peachfuzz asked, about to step on an odd-looking floor tile.

"No, Peter!" Mr. Nix called out in a panic.

**Unfortunately, Captain Peter "Wrong-Way" Peachfuzz mistook what his distant cousin meant by "no, Peter!" as he believed that Mr. O. Nix was telling him that it wasn't a trap when, in actuality, he was telling him not to step on the tile. It was too late. Captain Peachfuzz stepped on the tile, triggering not one, but three traps simultaneously.**

"Ah!" Mr. Nix screamed as he fell through the floor, and then again through the ceiling, landing almost exactly where he just was.

"Hey!" Rocky and Belinda cried out as a heavy net fell on the two flying squirrels.

"Well, that's what I get for winning the Miss Understanding pageant," Capt. Peachfuzz said optimistically as he was pinned to a wall by several sharp spikes that flew from the opposite wall.

"You're Miss Understanding?" Rocky asked, surprised that the captain could win any pageant. He was a kind and respectable man, but he wasn't the pageant type.

"I believe it…" Belinda groaned in Rocky's arms, seeing things differently. Her pink aviator's helmet had been knocked off when the net fell on the squirrels. She had long, flowing brown fur on her head, apparently a squirrel equivalent to human hair. Rocky couldn't help but comb his fingers through it.

**Meanwhile, Bullwinkle and Ginger had tripped—and narrowly avoided—several booby traps.**

"He's cute, but I'll get myself killed if I hang around this guy," Ginger mumbled to herself.

"Did you say something, Ginger?" Bullwinkle asked, believing that she said something.

"Ah! W-what? Me? No, no, I didn't say anything!" Ginger denied, blushing nervously. She had never felt so nervous before. "Not a thing!" She then did something very unlike her; she tripped a tripwire. Not only that, but she tripped over as well.

"Ginger? Are you okay?" Bullwinkle knelt down and helped her up; oblivious to the giant hammer that came out of the wall and almost crushed his head like a grape. He helped the she-moose to her feet.

"Thank you, Bullwinkle," Ginger thanked him politely. "I think we're close to the generator room."

"You think so?" Bullwinkle asked curiously.

"I found this book of matches on the way over here," Ginger reported as she struck one of the matches she found. There was a door that said 'Generator Room' on it in big, bold, red letters.

"Son of a gun! It is the generator room! I wish Rock could be here to see this," Bullwinkle sighed triumphantly. "We found it. Ginger, you're a genius."

"I-I am…?" Ginger asked, flustered by the compliment.

"Yup. If I ever met one, you're it!" Bullwinkle confirmed.

"C-come on," Ginger went into the generator room and scanned the area. The room was empty. "Blast it!"

"What?" Bullwinkle asked, confused. "It's totally empty. Not even the generator—oh." Bullwinkle finally caught onto why Ginger was so distressed. The generator had been stolen.

"Who in Sam Heck would steal a generator from a jewelry store?!" Ginger demanded furiously.

"Cavemen?" Bullwinkle suggested.

**Well, he was close, but no cigar. It was stolen by none other than Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale.**

"How dare you compare us to cavemen, moose?!" Natasha shouted to the heavens.

"Shut up your mouth!" Boris scolded Natasha.

"Ginger, I think I just heard Rocky! And he's starting puberty!" Bullwinkle reported.

"That's not Rocky! It's a Pottsylvanian! Come on!" Ginger pulled him out of the generator room. Unfortunately, they ran right into a pitfall trap.

"You know, we can't seem to catch a break today, can we?" Bullwinkle said, trying to make casual conversation.

"This is just great…" Ginger sighed in disbelief. "How many booby traps can one man afford to install?"

**Quite a lot actually, because when Boris and Natasha were trying to make their getaway, they, too, fell down a pitfall trap.**

"Well, this is lovely," Boris grumbled sarcastically.

"Yo-ho," Natasha said.

"Shut up your mouth, lady!" Boris yelled at her.

"Those are fighting words!" Natasha shouted back as she slugged Boris.

"I give, I give!" Boris surrendered.

**Well, it seems that our heroes are certainly in for it now. Will they prevail over these traps and the forces of evil? Maybe we'll find out in our next exciting episode, which may not appear for a while, "Shut Your Trap" or "One Step Forward and Two Steps Down". **


	7. Chapter 7

**We last left our heroes separated and our villains stuck in a pit. We also learned that Natasha has a pretty hard hit, as she got Boris to quickly drop an argument with just one slug to the face. Impressive, isn't it? I would think so, but I'm just the narrator. That aside, why don't we get on with the story?**

"Yo-ho, dollink," Natasha said.

"I wish I knew what she means by that," Boris muttered in aggravation.

"How do we get out of here, Boris?" Natasha asked, hoping Boris had a plan.

"Is easy! I climb out on your shoulders," Boris explained his carefully formulated plan.

"Then you pull me out?" Natasha asked, hoping to conclude with her getting some sort of benefit.

"No, then I steal diamond," Boris explained.

"Boris!"

"I kid, Natasha! Yes, I pull you out!"

"Well, that's more like it."

**Meanwhile, Rocky and friends were stumbling around in the dark, trying to find Bullwinkle and Ginger. Rocky and Belinda always had entwined tails and interlocked paws to keep each other in close range. Mr. Nix and Capt. Peachfuzz were not so lucky, as they could not even tell their right from their left in the dark.**

"Nah, our lack of sense of direction is unconditional," Capt. Peachfuzz announced.

"And genetic," Mr. Nix added eagerly. Why he was so eager, the world will never know.

"Hey, how can you be so eager? Your emporium is probably the victim of a jewel heist!" Rocky pointed out.

"It's a family secret," Mr. Nix replied.

"Oh, boy," Belinda mumbled.

"Shh! I hear something!" Rocky shushed everyone. It sounded like a moaning argument between what was either foreigners or ghosts.

"I'm scared, Rock!" Belinda whimpered.

"Me, too! I need to use the little captain's room!" Capt. Peachfuzz shivered and started to run away. Due to the dark and his deplorable navigation skills, he ran right into a wall.

"Captain!" Belinda cried out.

"Hokey smoke!" Rocky exclaimed as he cautiously approached the captain, bringing Belinda with him. "He's unconscious!"

"I'm writing an SOS on the wall," Mr. Nix reported as he was writing on the wall with a red crayon.

"How will anyone see it?" Rocky asked curiously.

"I don't know, but they'll find a way," Mr. Nix reported with hope.

"I wish I was a sailor, a happy, happy sailor…" Capt. Peachfuzz sang as he sputtered in his sleep.

"I wish I had a name," Mr. Nix sighed in depression.

"Hokey smoke…" Rocky muttered at the incompetence of the grown men.

"Rocky, I'm getting worried about Ginger and Bullwinkle," Belinda urged softly. She was becoming very frightful. Rocky held her tightly when he felt her start to tremble.

**Meanwhile, Bullwinkle managed to climb out of the pitfall and proceeded to pull Ginger out, who was very grateful to him.**

"Thanks, Bullwinkle," Ginger thanked the he-moose as she sat on her knees with the hole behind her.

"I need no thanks. I'm a moose of chivalry or something like that," Bullwinkle claimed with pride.

"I wish more people were like that these days," Ginger chuckled.

"You just have to know where to look. I hear they're pretty friendly up in the mountains," Bullwinkle said and winked, even though Ginger couldn't see his wink in the dirty darkness.

"I'll keep that in mind. We have to be very careful here. For all we know, that crazy Nix might have planted land mines in here," Ginger instructed as she stood and started to trek carefully.

"Is that where he gets the diamonds and stuff from?" Bullwinkle asked, entirely serious about the question.

"I'll disregard that comment," Ginger decided with a sigh.

"Why?"

"Just…let's go."

**Meanwhile, we rejoin our infamous ingrates as they finally manage to get out of their own pitfall trap.**

"Thank badness," Boris sighed in relief.

"I've got a feeling we're getting close to the Momonga Diamond," Natasha reported eagerly.

"Then let's go!" Boris commanded as he ran off. He ran into a wall.

**That bit never gets old.**

"It does for me! Don't villains count anymore?" Boris demanded as he angrily stomped his foot.

"Yo-ho," Natasha nodded in agreement.

"I don't know what this woman is talking about! She's making me crazy!" Boris complained loudly.

"How long have we been in the dark?" Natasha asked curiously.

"A few episodes too many," Boris grumbled.

"I agree, dollink," Natasha nodded in agreement.

"Plus, please, twinkle, cheese, la, la, la, la, la," the voice of Capt. Peachfuzz sang in the distance.

"Shut up your mouth!" Boris yelled in that direction.

"Shh! Boris, dollink, don't be crazy. Don't lead them to us!" Natasha told him in a raspy voice.

"Oops," Boris said, realizing his mistake. "Don't come this way!"

"Okay!" Mr. Nix called back.

"C'mon! This way!" Rocky instructed as he and Belinda followed the voice.

"Oh, no! Run!" Boris exclaimed as he and Natasha started to run away.

"They must be the ones who through the power out! Hey! Who are you?" Rocky asked as he called out into the darkness.

"After them!" Belinda decided their next course of action. They began to follow the foreign voices.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, our heroes are still bumbling around in the dark. One must think that it's only a matter of time before the lights come back on. However, is anyone's patience to the extent needed to wait it out in a situation like this one?**

"I'm tired of running and hiding! I will steal diamonds right now!" Boris declared as he ran towards what seemed to be the case of the Momonga Diamond.

"Look! Bullwinkle, that silhouette is headed for the Momonga Diamond!" Ginger pointed out at Boris's short and stout silhouette.

"Sorry, I don't speak French. Is that a tiny silo?" Bullwinkle asked, genuinely confused.

"No one defeats Boris Badenov without getting beaten!" Boris yelled at the top of his lungs as he sprinted.

"But we have five whole seasons worth of defeats!" Natasha pointed out.

"I don't care! One for me!" Boris shouted back.

"Hokey smoke! We can't let that guy get the diamond!" Rocky exclaimed as he and Belinda ran towards the diamond case.

"Hello, I'd like to order one large pepperoni pizza," Bullwinkle was talking on the phone. However, in spite of what he thought, he was actually calling the Frostbite Falls Police Department.

"Sir, this is the Frostbite Falls PD. What is your state of emergency?" the telephone operator asked.

"Emergency? Is a stolen generator an emergency?" Bullwinkle asked, unsure about whether or not he should have reported it.

"We'll be right over!" the operator promised and hung up.

"What about my pizza? Oh…" Bullwinkle whined in disappointment.

"You're ordering a pizza at a time like this?" Ginger asked as she pulled a pistol from its holster and aimed at Boris.

"All this stumbling around in the dark is making me hungry. There are two things a moose needs: faith and food," Bullwinkle tried to reason.

"That's the first I've heard of it, and I'm a moose, too," Ginger argued, trying to aim.

"Hey! Stop!" Rocky yelled at Boris and got in his way.

"Rocky!" Bullwinkle exclaimed as he saw Rocky's silhouette.

"We won't let you take the Momonga Diamond! Count on it!" Belinda assured, standing beside Rocky.

"Belinda?!" Ginger exclaimed, lowering her gun.

"Out of the way!" Boris pulled out two lit sticks of dynamite.

"Boris!" Natasha ran towards Boris. "Pick another weapon! Any other weapon! Put them out! Put them out!"

"What?!" Boris yelled, unable to hear her over himself.

"Put out those boom sticks!" Natasha commanded.

"Nobody tells Boris Badenov what to do!" Boris shouted boastfully. KA-BOOM! The villainous villain suddenly found himself high in the air, propelled by the explosion, and never had he felt so low. "I'm way up, but I'm down in the dumps. Now I'm the one who can't catch break."

"I told him to put them out," Natasha shook her head. "Well, only one thing to do." She threw down a smoke bomb and started to make her escape in the confusion of the smokescreen. Unfortunately for her, the police had arrived at that exact moment and arrested her accordingly.

"Ma'am, do you know anything about a stolen generator?" an officer asked her suspiciously.

"Yo-ho…" Natasha sighed in defeat. "Boris is about to have worst landing of his life."

"Look out below!" Boris yelled as he saw a small crowd of people. Unfortunately for him, he failed to realize it was the FFPD, waiting for him to land.

"Boris, is the fuzz!" Natasha yelled and waved with her bound hands.

"Uh-oh!" Boris exclaimed when he heard Natasha. He tried to stop himself from falling, but with no success.

The next morning, Mr. Nix wanted to reward the two squirrels and two moose. He asked them, "Would you like to buy something?"

"Sure!" Bullwinkle nodded excitedly.

"Too bad! It's free of charge!" Mr. Nix told them. "You each can pick one custom-made or already-provided accessory we have to offer."

"Thanks, Mr. Nix!" Rocky thanked him graciously.

"That's so very kind of you!" Belinda said with sparkling eyes.

Rocky found a gold necklace with a squirrel-shaped pendant. That squirrel pendant had a jewel for an eye. Not just any jewel, however. It had the Momonga Diamond. It was so tiny! He tugged Mr. Nix's sleeve and asked, "Is this alright?"

"The Flying Squirrel Necklace! Certainly!" Mr. Nix winked and approved.

"Thanks!" Rocky's eyes lit up with delight. He scurried over to the brown flying squirrel that he had held so close and dear to his heart. "Belinda, I…I picked this out as my option. For you."

"Rocky…" Belinda's eyes sparkled like the eye of the squirrel pendant. She put it on and gratefully kissed him. "Thank you!"

"Aww! Hokey smoke! You're welcome!" Rocky said to her, blushing.

Ginger was looking around when she saw that Bullwinkle accidentally hogtied himself with a mood bracelet. Rolling her eyes, she took it off his limbs, but in doing so, she had accidentally put it on her own wrist. Bullwinkle chuckled, "My gift to you, huh?"

"Sure, sure," Ginger chuckled. "You're a lovable goof, you know."

"That's a new way to put it," Bullwinkle realized.

"Are we all set?" Mr. Nix asked.

"Uh-huh!" Belinda nodded, tears of happiness in her eyes.

"Thank you again!" Rocky thanked.

"I should be thanking you! You saved my emporium from those robbers! Granted, we need a new generator, but that's okay! Thank you four so much!" Mr. Nix thanked, overjoyed that his beloved jewelry emporium was saved from the clutches of evil.

"I think I'm going to enjoy living here," Ginger smiled and said, glancing at Bullwinkle.

**Well, once again, love is in the air, flourishing. Our heroes have saved the day again. They would normally walk into a sunset, but it's a little too late for that. After an incredible experience, we gain a new friend in Ginger. Peace returns to Frostbite Falls, but only for so long! Tune into the further adventures of Rocky the flying squirrel! **


End file.
